titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Hearts
'Tyrants 5 "Black Hearts." ' Front cover- Le Qui poses on the front cover; he is dressed in a slick black pin-stripe suit, with red tie, and he is wearing a wide-brimmed black hat. He is tall and slim, with a pencil-thin moustache, and he is pointing his revolver at the reader, as a bullet flies towards them. Along the bottom of the cover are the words "Once a Tyrant...?" Narration- "Four Years Ago." The comic opens where we last left our... protagonists, as Kaan'Qsst and Dark Magician, sat in the cave mouth in the mountains. Dark Magician stands, looking at the city in the distance. "My name is the Dark Magician. I am an avatar of primordial chaos. After the results brought by your fellow Tyrants, there was obviously a pleasing degree of chaos. But, with the city now contained in this dimensional pocket, and Blitzkrieg able to control a majority of those trapped, here, well... there will be a decided lack of chaos. Order. Regimen." He spits. Rather than saliva, he spits a gobbet of black energy which sizzles away against the stone. "Disgusting. So I have two choices. I either undo Blitzkrieg's rule here and bring chaos again, or I find a way to escape back to Earth." Kaan'Qsst stands as well. "I am not here to bring chaos." "You want to destroy your species' long thought enemy. Sounds like plenty of chaos to me. And to get to them, you need a way out of here, and since I assume you don't have the knowledge yourself, you need to go looking." Dark Magician grins. "That means a -lot- of explosions. Speaking of which..." The two look out to the city. There are pillars of smoke and explosions, and gigantic robots can be seen concentrating on part of the city with heat beams. "Someone still fights. Chaotic enough for you?" Kaan'Qsst sneers. "It'll do for now." Dark Magician holds his hand out to Kaan'Qsst. "Shall we?" "It would be wise to acquire more allies." A column of black energy wraps around the two, and they disappear. Narration- "Not so long before." The comic cuts to a group of super-heroes stood on the roof of a skyscraper. Lasers rage around them, and huge black shelled robots with swashtikas on their chests fly towards them. Narration- "Le Qui. Unbelievable sharp shooter, capable of virtual non-existance, Tyrant turned hero." "So, what exactly are we doing?" Le Qui points his gun awkwardly, and hasn't fired. He looks at a man with a partially brass-plated head and one large red circular cybernetic eye, brass plated torso armour, cybernetic legs and with one cybernetic arms, a sabre scabbarded at one hip, bandoliers of ammo across his chest, revolver attached to a belt, with an adapted, more futuristic looking Winchester rifle in hand, as he looks down the scope. "Like I said. Providing the rest of Team Titan time to escape. Or, heroic last stand, if you'd prefer." Narration- "Captain Jacob Isaacs, aka, Iron Jack. Time-lost Edwardian soldier, antiquated cyborg, ultimate warrior." "Unfortunately, mon ami, this might be a little more heroic than you intend. Ze robots can see me. Zat means zey can see us." "I know your powerset, Le Qui" he taps his cybernetic eye. "And since those black clouds in the distance are nanomachines, soon, everyone that ain't the rest of the team are going to see you. But fortunately, you are still a near-impossible crack shot. So get to it." Behind Jack stands a huge man, mutated with a black hairy pelt all over his body, wearing black shorts, and with massive hooves on his hugely musclar legs. "Some of us don't have guns." Narration- "Dark Horse. Super-mutant, big hooves." "I did stay heroic last stand, didn't I? Get up there, we need to distract those Reichdroids so the others can get clear", Jack orders. "On it." Dark Horse leaps off the skyscraper and up into the air, landing on a Reichdroid's shoulders, and kicking the head off it, He lands on an opposite building, and goes for his commlink, as he looks down at the headless Reichdroid plummeting towards the street. "Uh... can someone get that for me." The comic cuts to another, more modern looking cyborg. He looks mostly human, though there are cables connecting into ports in his neck, connected up to two shoulder-mounted cannons. He is dressed in green military fatigues, has tanned skin, and a short military haircut. "Acknowledged." Narration- "Damage Control- all cyborg, all man, all about the sonic cannons." He fires down two lines of concentric circles of purple energy, which rip the falling robot to tiny chunks, so that only small pieces fall on the city street, as nanite controlled people flee, regardless. "Think they just got ze memo" says Le Qui as he ducks as a heat beam fires over their heads. He fires a single bullet, which bursts through the singular, triangular eye of a Reichdroid, as the head explodes. "Now they shall get my claws", says a Japanese woman in a humanoid, red- shelled, heavily spiked mechanised suit, around eight foot in height with massive claws, longer than Blitzkrieg's, as she leaps through the air. "KYAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" She cuts a Reichdroid in half. "All right, I think they've got this. We need to give Gunn support. He's going for Blitzkrieg on his own", says Jack, as his cybernetic eye zooms in on Titan Island in the distance, as a blur, human sized shape rockets towards it, jets stretching out far behind from its boots. "Vell, good to know he didn't just order -us- to stay and die", Le Qui says, squeezing off repeated shots, blasting parts off of another approaching Reichdroid. "He didn't I did. So now we're helping him." Jack holds out his hand. "Come on, DC's too heavy. You got this roof, DC?" "Roger that, Captain." "Ha, Captain Jack, that makes you a pir... oh wait, you don't watch a lot of films, do you?" Le Qui jests, taking Jack's offered cybernetic hand. "Boy, I came here from World War 1, and ever since, I've either been killing people, or having them try to kill me. You think I have time?" As he yells at Le Qui, he fires his rifle one handed, blowing off a robot's hand as it is charging a heat blast, causing the arm to explode, hurling the robot through the air, as it is kicked to smaller pieces by Dark Horse as he leaps off of his building. "It was a joke." "My last statement still stands." "Point taken. Lead on, mon ami," Iron Jack's jetpack ignites as he launches them both through the air, Le Qui dangling down from the cybernetic arm, as both fire their weapons with their free hands as they fly. A swarm of five Reichdroids fly at them from above. "Incoming!" Le Qui yells as he fires a multitude of shots, bouncing a shot off three of the robots, as all of them explode. Jack fires a one handed shot, but as the weapon is designed to be fire two handed, he misses. Katana leaps up at the farthest, landing on its back, tearing it to pieces, as she and the Reichdroid crash into a building below with a massive updraft of dust. The final Reichdroid flies at Jack, opening its palm, as the fingers reach out for him. He looks down to Le Qui and says "Sorry kid." "What? Oh no..." Jack lets go of Le Qui. "Jaccccck you bastarrrrd..." The metal hand closes around Jack Le Qui falls towards the ground, as masses of people on the street look up. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Dark Horse bounces off a building below Le Qui, then leaps up, arms wrapping around him, as the two crash through a window of a high rise flat. Le Qui drops onto his feet. "You really -are- a Dark Horse... mon dieu!" He ducks as man leaps from behind a kitchen counter with a cleaver and swipes it at Le Qui. Le Qui disappears. The man with the cleaver still swings it wildly at the spot where Le Qui was last standing. Le Qui appears again. "Damn, Jack was right, they can see me." "Not as good in close combat than at ranged, then?" Dark Horse says, as he stamps the floor, and part of it collapses, as the man falls down to the next floor, face first, and doesn't get up. "My friend, except against machines, mah power means I can be safely unseen. If I do have to get up close, they never know to defend, zis... is different." "Still, you can still blow up giant robots with a revolver." "Life has its small mercies." Then Le Qui's eyes widen as he looks outside. A heat beam flies right for the window. He barrels into Dark Horse, knocking them both right out of the already broken window, as the flat behind them explodes when the laser beam hits. Dark Horses lands on a car below, as all the windows shatter and it crumples. Le Qui then lands on him, and rolls off, landing on his back on the road "Ohhhhhh... being a hero hurts. Horse? Dark Horse?" He then looks more closely at the purple sky. "Zat... is... eeenteresting." And then his eyes turn to the falling Reichdroid hand. "And that... painful." He rolls to his feet and leaps onto the crumpled front of the car, as the robot hand hits the ground and smashes to pieces where he was. Iron Jack lands moments later, his sabre in his hands, blurring as it vibrates. "Sorry." "Oh, its all right, you only nearly killed me." Jack sheathes his sabre. "Only by accident. I think they might be more purposeful about it." He gestures ahead. Le Qui turns around as the legion of civilians run towards the car, grabbing Dark Horse's unconscious body and dragged it into the crowd. Le Qui climbs onto the roof of the car, gun out. "Give him back, now, or I shoot.. now!" He sees Dark Horse carried back through the crowd. "Now!" he fires just above the crowds heads, repeatedly. No-one reacts. And then hands grab Le Qui's ankles. "Damn, they're fucking zombies!" Iron Jack jet packs over Le Qui's head into the group closest to the car, scattering them like skittles, as his cybernetic fist punches into the ground to brace his landing and add impact. "Le Qui! Switch to stun ammo, now!" Le Qui scrambles to switch his ammo, as more climb up onto the rear of the car, surrounding it. "And then what?" The civilians start to dog-pile Iron Jack, and pull Le Qui onto his back. "Keep shooting, and keep running till you find shelter!" Iron Jack calls, as he activates his full body armour, as all of it covers his body, giving him a skin-covering brass helmet, with only the singular red eye visible. Le Qui starts firing at point blank, sending them sprawling away from the car into each other, and stands again. "What shelter? If Blitzkrieg controls everyone, where are we going to hide?" A cybernetic fist projects into the air on a chain, firing many men and women into the air. Jack jets onto the car roof with Le Qui. "Got an idea." There is a gap in the sea of civilians, though more coming running at the car. As their hands reach for them again, Jack grabs Le Qui and launches them through the air. They land by a manhole. Realisation sets onto Le Qui's face. "Oh. Well, I suppose there -will- be less people down there." Jack flings the manhole, as it takes a man running towards them in the chest and sends him flying through a brick wall. Le Qui fires a few shots and takes a few more men down, and then leaps into the manhole. More men and woman run at Iron Jack, put in smaller numbers, with more distance between them. Jack fires more shots with his winchest, bringing more down, before jumping backwards down the hole with a small jet of his jetpack to slow his descent. "Well, now we go to an open arena with multiple escape options to a tighter, smellier one" says Le Qui. "But with two directions that we can plug the enemies into." "Until we run out of ammunition." "Point taken. We can get to the streets soon enough." There is a ZAPPPPPPPPPPP sound effect from above. A man falls down the manhole and hits the ground, and breaks apart in ashen bits. "That doesn't look like our kind of cavalry" says Iron Jack. "Shrewdly noted." The Dark Magician floats down into the manhole, surrounded by black energy. "Ah, other free-willed citizens." He stares at Le Qui, and puts a hand over his mouth. And then can't stop tittering. "Who is zis guy?" Iron Jack points his winchester at the Dark Magician. "I know ''exactly ''who this is." End of issue.